


Happy Endings

by Kingxdiane750



Category: Fairy Tail, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingxdiane750/pseuds/Kingxdiane750
Relationships: Ban & Elaine (Nanatsu no Taizai), Diane & Fairy King Harlequin, Elizabeth Liones/Meliodas, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion





	1. Chapter 1

Diane and King were living in the fairy kings forest together living happily together. Diane loved her husband "Hey Harlequin can we go on a trip we haven't for such a long time" King was sat at his desk signing forms "Yeah we haven't have we, where would you like to go sweetie" it took a second she walked over to King and kissed him. "Let's go back to magnolia to see Fairy tail again" King kissed her cheek "Of course we can do want the others to come as well" she jumped up in excitement on King's lap and swung her arms around him "Yeah i would love to see Erza, Juvia and Lucy again, I forgot something" king looked at her in confusion "Your little sister hasn't met them yet she'll love them" "of course Elaine will she's just her, i should probably inform the others about this trip, would you like to come with me" she thought about it getting picked up by Harlequin i shoved my head into his chest he started stroking my head "yeah i guess" king looked at her in worry she is usually enthusiastic all the time "If you don't want to go you don't have to" she fell asleep in his chest king picked her up carefully and layed her back down in bed "looks like I'm going by myself" he whispered he flew out of the window.

An hour later Diane woke up and realised she was supposed to go with king but he already left. Diane heard a creak at the door she put her guard up but it was her husband and friends. She ran up to king and squeezed him in a hug "I'm back did you finally get a good rest" he looked down at her and smiled at her she was so cute then he hit ban in the face with his wings "Oh I'm sorry ban I didn't mean to its just so hard to control these wings when im not flying" ban patted King's head "it's alright I understand but if you do it again your dead meat" Elaine smacked him in the head "Hi brother" "Hi Elaine I've missed you." Elaine flew over to her brother and hugged him. "Hi king hope you didn't forget about us" it was Meliodas and Elizabeth, Diane ran over to Elizabeth and hugged her "It's been a long time, Diane, so are you all ready to meet our old friends from magnolia" Everyone nodded and headed for the train. 5 Hours later and they were there in magnolia king started to think about money and where to meet them "Does anyone remember where Lucy lives" Everyone shook their heads but Diane "What's wrong honey" she lifted her head to see his face then looks down to the floor "I Don't remember i only know where their guild hall is" king squats down to see her face "That's excellent not bad we can meet them there and if not we can wait at their guild" Diane looks at him "okay" "that's the spirit now will you lead us there." She nodded in excitement she grabbed his hand and pulled him up and started walking and they made it. King kissed her cheek and walked in "You so happen to have seen team Natsu" the whole guild looked at them and pointed to Lucy who was writing something Elizabeth walked over to her and put her hands on to lucys shoulder she jumped back in shock "Hi Lucy" she looked further back and saw eveyone and squealed "Oh my god it's been forever!!!!!!" They smiled at her king began to speak "We all felt we had to see you again what was you writing over there seemed interesting" she blushed "it was nothing, I bet you want to see everyone you can just come to my place" Diane looked over "Are you sure they will be there" lucy nodded "They're always breaking in so I'm sure one of them is." King looked at Diane and grabbed her hand "Let's go Lucy" she smiled and started walking to her house, they just got there never believe who you saw "Natsu,Happy get out of my apartment!!!!!!" She kicked him in face but Natsu caught her by the ankle she was wearing a short skirt so everyone saw her panties all the boys looked in shock." Don't look!!!!" Diane covered King's eyes "come on king you should know better than that a girl needs privacy" she pushes him outside "I'm sorry Diane I'm a disappointment of a King you deserve someone better than me" diane slaps him across the face "no I don't need you to do this again I want a family with you, your my one love" Diane started crying and fell to the floor, king slowly descended to the ground and grabs her head and huggs her "I'm sorry I always do this it's just that I feel like I don't desrve you but your the best thing in my life also i would love to start a family with you."

Natsu finally put Lucy down "What took you so long to put me down" Lucy was interupted by Gray climbing through the window with only underwear on "can't you ever show up like a normal person!!!"


	2. Sleepover

Lucy finally stopped screaming at eachover and made a proposal "How about we all sleep at mine I'll buy some mattresses and duvets so we can sleep on something comfy" Elizabeth walked over in excitement "That sounds like so much fun, right guys." All the boys nodded quietly the girls yelped in excitement. Lucy went to the shop with Natsu she begged him to death to help her carry them "Hey, Natsu" he turned around "Yeah what's up Lucy" "I'm kinda scared of something" "What is it I'll pound it to death" "Wait no, it's not something you can..." Natsu turned around and put his hands on her shoulder "Lucy, you can tell me anything" "I think I might be pregnant" Natsu backed off a bit "You serious" she looked down "I'm not sure yet I've been feeling kinda off, maybe it's just me" she smiled it off.

Elizabeth, Diane, Erza and King were playing monoply together. Erza began to move her piece but landed on Diane's property "Ha ha, €130 please" Erza slowly gave the money over and sobbed, Diane was giggling sat on King's lap "well done you two your really into aren't you Erza" "Well if you think about it, you have to pay rent on buildings I really don't like paying rent so I never pay" King looked at her in shock "You are king aren't you so you don't have to pay rent it's about 3,000,000 jewls a month for me" King looked like he was going to pass out "Why so much" Erza looked back "I live an all female dorm, I have 7 rooms and I bought a house for me and jellal he helps pay sometimes but there so scared of me they don't even come." 

King stood up to strech for a second becaus his wings were killing his back and hit Erza in the face he looked down trembling, the woman was so scary "hoh" he screamed and had a few bruises on him Diane went over to treat him "Are you okay King that looked like it was painful" "It was nothing I've had worse" Diane looked down kinda like if she was going to throw up "Are you okay you look pale" Diane put her hand over her mouth "Let me get Erza so she show us were the bathroom is" he flew out of the kitchen back into the living room "Hey Erza where's the bathroom I need to go there now!!!" She pointed upstairs to the left he flew over to Diane then upstairs to the toilet so she could puke, he grabbed her hair so it wouldn't get caught in the toilet.

"Are you alright" he stroked her back in smooth circles she lifted her head "King, I feel so sick please help me" King helped her up to the sink "Don't worry I'll heal you with pollen garden" "King I don't think that will help, I think I'm pregnant" King looked at her and felt another presence it was in Diane, tears sprung into his eyes and he fell to the floor "I'm gonna be a father."


	3. The truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter and for not introducing jellal and juvia next chapter they'll be in it.

King was still crying on the floor "oh my God I'm going to be a father" still crying Diane bent down to the ground "King are you okay" he looked up "I'm better than okay" he pressed his head on her chest "Why are you crying then" he was still sobbing "Diane I'm scared I don't know what to do" she hugged him back "King you'll be the best father in the world" he managed to put a smile on his face "when did you know you were pregnant" she looked down in shame "A few days now" he looked at her a little mad she screeched "I didn't mean to scare you I just don't why would you hide something like that from me."

Lucy and Natsu walked around the corner Natsu walked up and smelt tears "Hey why are you crying" King looked up at Lucy not Natsu "Lucy my dear, I sense an extra presence inside you" Lucy looked at him confused but it seemed like the Dragon Slayer knew what he was talking about and Diane. Natsu walked over to her and hugged her "what do you mean by another presence inside of me?!" Natsu grabbed her hand "it means you're pregnant"

"What no I'm not ready for this I'm still 17 (Lucy was stuck in the fairy sphere for 7 years so she's 24) but not really but mentally I am Natsu you're like 3 years older than me!" Natsu hugged her one more time he was so warm "I don't care, I love you Lucy ever since we met I knew you were the one for me and you know you feel the same about me." There was a loud bang at the door Batsu let go of Lucy and went to the door it was the first master and his big brother "Zeref, what are you doing here?!" He walked closer but Natsu snarled at him Meliodas walked from behind Natsu with Ban next to him "Natsu, I can explain I just wanted to tell the good news to you my little brother" Meliodas looked natsu in the eye he obviously didn't like this man there was a little girl beside him "First master" Natsu pushed himself to the floor to hug her "First Master, Lucy, Gray,Erza come down here!!" Gray walked down first cursing under his breath then saw the first master Erza looked at gray in confusion then Lucy walked over straight to Natsu.

"What is Zeref doing here, First Master you're alive!!" Mavis said hi to her old guild mates "I have news for you me and zeref are married, also were having another child (Mavis and Zeref had a child in the past August but didn't know until he died) Natsu we wanted to tell you because you're an uncle again" Natsu stared at his brother "Big Brother I miss you so much what about the curse of contradictions" he hugged him Zeref asked Lucy to join in because she's family too Lucy ran over and hugged Zeref and Natsu "I love my family!" Zeref stroked her head "Lucy, can I talk in private with you later" she smiled up at him and nodded and continued to hug him.

All the seven deadly sins stood next to Erza and Gray, Meliodas walked over to Erza "Are they really all family" Erza nodded "Indeed Mavis and Zeref and married so they are legally a couple and Natsu and Lucy are dating also Zeref is Natsu's big brother" Ban looked down her in shock then elaine flew over to Ban's side Erza looked up at elaine "I didn't introduce myself, I'm Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail a wizards guild" elaine floated to her feet "I'm elaine ban's girlfriend and the fairy princess" erza looked down "so are you Kings daughter" she shook her head "no I'm his little sister I'm 1000 years old but I died and came back to life also Kings only had one relationship and that is with Diane" Erza nodded "Well it's very nice to meet you Elaine, I have a question how did King and Diane meet they seem so close, closer than I could ever be with Jellal" 

"King met Diane when she was a child he was obviously older" Erza looked in confusion "so was King an adult when they met" Elaine gasped "oh I forgot that you're human, we age differently king was 1100 years old and Diane was 500 years old which is young for a giant" Erza looked so confused Elaine giggled a little "they lived in a cave quite a while together, my brother actually lost his memories, Diane treated him and looked after him which I am forever grateful for he could have died that night, he was slashed across the chest from a human it was very deep" Elaine was crying it was obvious that this story is sensitive to her "I'm fine you don't need to worry about me" Erza looked down at herself saying Did I say something, Elaine giggled "You didn't I read your heart me and my brother can do it but I have more control he struggles quite a bit, he's a cry baby you know so if you see him crying it's probably over something stupid" Erza laughed so hard that everyone looked at her even king that caused her to laugh more king looked into heart "Elaine, what are you saying now!!!" Elaine looked at him and laughed "oh brother you're adorable I love you so much Harlequin" 

All the fairy tail wizards looked at her and Meliodas and Ban "Who the hell is that!" Elaine slapped Ban "don't act stupid you know who it is" Elaine looked to her brother he was going to cry she flew over to him "I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends" he pushed his sister Diane saw it she could tell he was going to cry "Elaine please just stop, I'm going upstairs" Elaine looked down an Ban was stood next to her, he hugged her "Listen, it's not your fault alright he's just putting his anger on you" she pushed away "yes it is you don't know anything about him or me she flew past Zeref and Mavis and went outside, Mavis looked up to Zeref smiling "what's wrong Mavis" she was still smiling Zeref bent down so she could whisper in his ears "Zeref, those two people were flying was it wind magic" he shook his head "No that was something else I don't know what they had wings want to ask one of them" she threw her arms over his shoulder "thank you" Zeref looked to his little brother "were going outside for a little while" he used his dark magic to teleport them to the young girl "Excuse me young miss" she looked down at them then went to her feet "Were you not in that house a second a go" "yes I used my magic to get here, but are you alright" Elaine looked down to the floor "I know you want to know who I am and you didn't come to see if I was alright" Zeref squatted slightly "Actually I came for both I know you read my heart do it again and see" she smiled "you love your brother as well, wait was pink haired boy dead" Zeref looked down in sadness "don't talk about that I'm under a curse what kills everything if I make a choice about life and death" she put her hands on his shoulder "I'm sorry all I heard was one word Anklesm, but let's move from that subject" Elaine looked at the barefoot girl "you're just like me I hate wearing shoes I prefer being barefoot" she started to smile back at Elaine "oh, you want to know what me and my brother are" Zeref looked at her "Are you not human" she shook her head "I'm the fairy princess and my brother is the Fairy king" 

Mavis looked down to the floor and muttered something "I was wrong Fairies don't have tails" Elaine sat on the floor "that's actually incorrect we have animals what are fairies like mine and my brothers friend Oslo which was a black hound which means fairy" Mavis smiled again "can meet him" "no you can't he died protecting my brother, Diane and Elizabeth" Zeref began to wonder "those people in Lucy's house aren't human are they" Elaine shook her head "Yes that's correct me and king are fairies, Diane is from the giant race, Elizabeth is from the goddess clan but is in a human body, Gowthers a doll, Meliodas is from the demon clan but Ban is an human he used to be immortal but he brought me back to life" Zeref put a finger under his chin "so the demons I made are artificial, including Natsu(E.N.D. zerefs strongest demon" Elaine gave a look "you made demons with magic" Zeref shook his head "I made the demons from curses including my brother so I could bring him back to life, all their objectives was to kill me, you see I am a cursed immortal."

Elaine started to cry a little Mavis noticed this and walked over to her "it's okay he doesn't want to die because he has me and is no longer immortal, should we go back inside" Zeref put a hand to her "I can take us back you might feel like a pit of darkness is inside you but it is just my magic" Zeref summoned his spell and walked through the dark abyss and all of a sudden they were back at Lucy's house "what magic is that I've never felt something so dark over than the demon king" Zeref sighed "I studied black magic, you should check on your brother" Lucy ran over to Zeref "where did you go we were so worried about you three, did something bad happen" A tear rolled from her eye he wiped the tear away with his thumb "Are you okay, why are you upset?" Lucy pushed his hand away from her face "Just leave me alone!!" Zeref watched her walk away in confusion and looked at Mavis "I hope you don't turn out like that" Natsu was playing a game with Ban and heard what Zeref said and punched him in the face "Don't ever talk about Lucy like that, it's not her fault" Zeref stood back up with the assistance from Mavis "What do you mean it's not her fault?" He raised an eyebrow "Alright I'll tell you, Lu is pregnant and she's just having mood swings it's natural" Zeref put a hand over his face "I'm sorry for disrespecting her and you" "Thanks big bro,I'm gonna go see if she's alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter 🥰


End file.
